A Dream Come True
by Pikachu645
Summary: A kid, has a dream about being a Pikachu. Soon, that dream comes true, and he gets knocked out at school. He wakes up in the PMD world, and finds a friend named Piplup. They adventure on a journey to get Pikachu back into a human. 1st Fanfic. Don't read it unless you can tolerate sucky writing. I have started making a complete rewrite.
1. The Transformation

**An "Dream" Come True** - _**Chapter 1**_ - _The Transformation_ トランスフォーメーション

I had recently woke up from a strange dream. In this bizarre dream, I was yellow and had black ears in the dream. I also had a brown tail and brown stripes on my back. I looked really stupid, in my opinion. I also looked quite cute, but that's not what I'm talking about right now. I was a very weird specimen. I recognized the weird specimen from a game my friend plays. It was his favorite Pokemon, or something like that. He told me it was a "Pikachu". I told myself to stop dreaming about stupid things. I got up and got my lazy butt of my bed. I was going to start the day, when I suddenly checked the mirror. I came to the sad conclusion that it wasn't a dream: I was, indeed, a Pikachu.

Author's Note: This was intended to be a test, but it turned into a giant paragraph! I've taken up a intrest in writing stories. Should I continue?


	2. Unconscious

**An "Dream" Come True** - _**Chapter 2**__ - Unconscious _無意識の

Man. One look at my face and pikachu-like body then I knew that today was going to be a hard, embarrassing, and stressful day. I put on a costume. My mom asked me why i was wearing a costume. I said that it was my style. She glared at me.

"I know something is up."

I tried to keep a straight face, but failed. I had to tell her.

"I had a dream about me being a pikachu and now in real life i became a pikachu and realized that I was a pikachu and it wasn't a dream!" I said quickly and shed tears.

She hesitated.

Finally, My mom replied with a weird response.

"Oh yay! Finally, I have a talking pikachu!"

I told here to keep it a secret. She agreed. But, I still had to wear the costume.

When I left, however, the day was hard. I told my friend about the secret.

"I am a talking pi-"

BAM.

Complete Darkness. All my surroundings were fading away...

A/N: Cliff hanga! What a writer does best.


	3. Taken Away

**An "Dream" Come True** - _Chapter 3_ - _Taken Away - _家から離れて撮影

It had been a while since I was knocked out. I woke up in this place...

"Hey, are you alright?" A voice said.

The voice kicked me.

"Oww... Where am I?"

The blackness eventually changed to a blur, and then cleared. I took a closer look at who was calling me. I was surprised.

"_W-w-why_ are you a Piplup?" I said in surprise.

"Then tell me, Why are **you** so frantic and crazy?" she said.

"I was a human, then I turned into a Pikachu, and if this day couldn't get any worse, I got knocked unconscious and woke up in this _pokemon_ world! I said really quickly, puffing and huffing.

"Wow. You've been through a lot." she said.

"What's your name though?" she said.

A textbox popped up with a keyboard.

"Whoa!" I said. "How the heck did you do that?"

"Umm... It was programmed to pop up and scare you, whatever it is." she said.

I typed in my name.

Pikachu_

"Now how do I enter it?" I said.

"Umm... How do I explain this..." She said. "Do something **A** button-ish."

"Ok?" I said, puzzled.

I focused on the **A** button. Now it's done.

"Now what's your name?" I said.

"Oh, crap." she said.

A/N: ~Insert awesome text here~


	4. Help!

**An "Dream" Come True** - **Chapters 4** - _Help! _ヘルプ

I looked at Piplup.

"My name is Piplup." Piplup said.

"As if it _weren't obvious_ enough..." said Pikachu.

Suddenly a random Altaria rushed to them.

"Help! Help! Help! He-" screamed altaria in desperation.

"We get the point..." the team said.

"My baby-" the Altaria was interrupted.

"Doesn't this sound familiar?" Pikachu said.

"I was playing Pokemon mystery dungeon blue and-" Pikachu said.

"Whatever! SHUT UP! FIND MEH BABEH!" said Altaria madly.

"Ok..." the team said.

The team went to B1F of the "So Tiny That Even A Baby Wouldn't get lost in and Altaria is an idiot woods".

Tons of newbie Magrikarp attacked with a amazing, stunning, staggering Splash attack...

The team defeated the Magrikarp easily. They eventually found the Swablu baby at the entrance.

"Man. Altaria is such an idiot." Pikachu said.

The Piplup agreed.

They told Altaria about where the baby was at and asked for an reward.

"SCAMMED SUCKAS!" said Altaria, running away.

"Crap. That's why I don't like quests." Pikachu said with a dull expression.

A/N: I used breaking the fourth wall and bad humor here.


	5. A New House

**A "Dream" Come True** - _Chapter 5_ - _A New House _ニューハウス

... I was tired. But, we didn't have a place to stay. But, an surprising event happened. My "friend" I just met built me a house shaped like a pikachu to stay in. Wow. Simply marvelous.

"Wow. Thanks." I said.

"No problem. I'm an architect." Piplup said.

"Yeah right..." I said.

Piplup stared at me with seriousness. That face was creepy.

"AHHH!" I screamed.

Now I just had to get used to that face. I slept well. Suddenly, before I slept, Piplup asked me a question.

"Do you want to form an exploration team?" she said.

"Umm.. What the heck is that?" I said.

"You'll find out." Piplup said.

"So, I just got knocked out, was turned into pikachu, have a miserable day, get scammed by a altaria, and get thrown out here?" I hesitated...

"HECK YEAH!" I yelled.

"Name?" the dialog box said.

PikaPlup_

Enter.

"Ok. Team Pikaplup!" We said.

We went to sleep. We were tired.

A/N: Short chapter. I know. It's nearing 11:00 PM here, so see you!


	6. Wake Up!

**A "Dream" Come True** - _Chapter 6_ - _Wake Up! _目を覚ます！

I had a dream. No, this is not Martin Luther King. This was much more stranger...

"Roar." a voice roared.

"AHHH!" I screamed.

I was really a person that was easily scared.

"Double Roar." he said.

"Ok. Is this some kind of joke?" I said.

"ROARRR!" It roared.

"AHHH! STOP IT!" I screamed.

I finally woke up.

**Piplup's POV**

I woke up with a weird and noisy wakeup. Pikachu was still asleep. I tried to scare him.

"Roar." I said.

The Pikachu just screamed, still asleep. I continued with my non-scary roars, and he asked me.

"Is this some kind of joke?"

I laughed. Then, I roared really loud, like an air horn.

"AHHHHHHH!" He screamed, louder than me.

That sure taught me a lesson to never wake him up again.

A/N: Sorry, another short chapter. I don't want to make it TOO long, though.


	7. Pokemon Square

**A "Dream" Come True** - _Chapter 7 - Pokemon Square _ポケモン広場

It had been 5 minutes since i had woke. Piplup was scarier than I thought. My stomach began grumbling, and I didn't feel very good. I needed food. I asked Piplup desperately for food.

"Come on, I'll take you to Spinida's Cafe." she said.

I didn't know where or what that was, but It sounded like an restaurant. I went with Piplup.

"This is Pokemon Square." Piplup said.

"That is very self-explanatory." I said.

Piplup gave me the usual tour. She showed me the bank, cafe, residential area, rescue team base, and finally, the pond. I was very curious about the pond, but leave that for later. I wanted to eat.

"Ca-fe..." I said, staggering.

"Ok, Ok, Fine." she said, taking me to the cafe.

Piplup paid for the meal. Piplup bought a few berries.

"Uhh... I don't want to-"

"Just eat it." Piplup said.

I ate it. It actually tasted very good. It took away my hunger, and oddly even my thirst.

"What berry is this?" I asked.

"Oran berry." she said.

There was also an game place in the cafe. I was beginning to like this cafe. We went to the bank. Piplup deposited a large amount of money, and she went to the rescue team billboard. We read each one. One caught my eye. It was something about an outlaw, but Piplup interrupted.

"Hey! Look!" Piplup said.

The cover said "Lost Piplup. At Frozen Mountain B3F". I can see why Piplup liked that one. I didn't say anything about it, and just accepted the quest. 3 Floors? Piece of Cake. But never judge a book by it's cover, and I just felt like I made a horrible mistake...

A/N: CLIFFHANGER! What an author does best. That's my catchphrase now. Also, less cluttery, and better formatting.


	8. Frozen Mountain

**A "Dream" Come True** - _Chapter 8 - Frozen Mountain _冷凍山

_A/N: I am trying a new form of dialogue to make it more "Game"-like. You'll see._

I saw frozen mountain. The mountain looked threatening, and I knew this wasn't a good choice. I went with Piplup anyways. We found a lot of strong ice Pokemon, and once I almost fainted. As we ascended up the mountain, I began hearing a slight sound in my ear. Soon, when we got higher and higher, it turned louder.

Soon, I had a vision.

?: Help!

Pikachu: Who are you?

?: Save me from-

I lost connection. I lay there, unconscious, on the ground.

**Piplup's POV**

Yeah! It's fun over here. There are a lot of water and ice Pokemon, and also tons of ice I could slide off of! As for Pikachu, It seemed he was having less fun. Oh yeah. Let's get on with the rescue mission. The ice types were really strong, but not for me! Ice type moves aren't effective on me. Soon, Pikachu went into a trance... I heard him mutter something.

Piplup: Are you alright?

Pikachu: (Incomprehensible)

Piplup: I'll assume he's just tired.

Piplup: Or is he?

**Pikachu's POV**

Pikachu: Ugh... I just had.. A vision... A dream...

Piplup: What was it?

Pikachu: It was dark. I heard a voice yell out for help. It told me to save it..

Piplup: Most likely, it's the Piplup.

Pikachu: Umm, I guess.

We continued our ascension up the mountain... Soon we heard the voice again. It was the final stairs.. I courageously went down the stairs...

Piplup: You are NOT courageous!

Pikachu: Don't blame me! Blame the author!

Piplup: The who?

A/N: Fourth wall breaking! Anyways, 0 spelling mistakes, except for the Pokemon names, longer, and more spaces.


	9. Piplup?

**An "Dream" Come True** - _Chapter 9 - Piplup? _ポッチャマ

A/N: It turns out, sadly, that "Game" text is not permitted on .

A voice called out. Piplup and Pikachu were approaching the shadow... The shadow eventually faded into a Piplup, much smaller.

"We've come to save you, Piplup!" said the Team.

"T-t-t-thanks, but look behind y-y-y-you..." said the Small Piplup.

Pikachu and Piplup turned around.

"Holy Arceus!" Pikachu said.

Piplup didn't respond. Piplup's face was in horror.

It was one of the legendary birds, Articuno.

"How dare you step into my precious mountain territory!" Articuno scolded.

"My little pet Priil is mine!" It shouted.

"I am not Pri-" the Little Piplup said before being interrupted.

"How dare you doubt me, the legendary bird of ice!" Articuno said.

"Yeah, yeah, How dare you, blah, territory. I'm going to defeat you!" said Pikachu.

Articuno attacked with a blizzard. Pikachu instantly lost a massive amount of health.

"Oh wow. I forgot ice attacks weren't a resistance to electric types." Piplup said.

"Whatever." Pikachu said.

Pikachu used a Thunder attack, and did a lot of damage to Articuno. They were fair now. Piplup used a water attack, but it wasn't very effective. Pikachu finished off the battle with another Thunder, and won.

**Game Text**

Pikachu and company gained 5000 experience points each!

Pikachu leveled up!

Pikachu: I leveled up! Yay! Now my electric is stronger!

"I did not say that!" said Pikachu.

Pikachu learned Thunder Wave!

"Wow. That was actually true." Pikachu said.

Piplup leveled up!

"Do I get anything?" Piplup said.

No, you suck Piplup.

"What?" Piplup said, angrily.

**Normal**

Pikachu and company headed back to Pokemon Square. When they told everybody of their success, everybody cheered.

"Wow!" the crowd cheered.

Pikachu and Piplup got a massive amount of money, and also a couple of good items. They went home and slept.

"Today was a good day, wasn't it?" Piplup said.

"Yeah. And it was exciting!" Pikachu said.

"I guess it's night time then?" Piplup said.

"Yep. Good night." they said to each other.

**Piplup's Dream**

Piplup appeared in a dream. Piplup saw the rescued Piplup.

"Piplup?" it said.

"Yeah?" Piplup said.

"I am your b-"

It was cut off.

"Come back!" Piplup demanded.

A/N: How long was this chapter? Mostly 4th wall breaking, bad humor, and dialogue. Anyways, have a good day!


	10. Secrets

**A "Dream" Come True** - _Chapter 10_ - _Secrets _シークレッツ

A/N: Thanks for all the positive feedback! You've encouraged me. :3

**Game Text**

The next Morning...

**Normal**

Piplup woke up the earliest. Pikachu woke up one hour later.

"Good morning!" said Piplup.

"Good morning." said Pikachu back.

"I had the weirdest dream." Piplup said.

"It was a swirly background, and the rescued Piplup was talking." Piplup said.

"The Piplup said something about him being my brother." Piplup said.

"It's weird." Piplup said.

"Probably all a nightmare." Piplup relieved herself.

"Yep." Pikachu said.

Pikachu and company walked off to Pokemon Square. Pikachu wanted to check the pond, but he'll save the best for last. Piplup went over to the bank and deposited a small amount of money, just in case. They stocked up on items from the Kecleon shop, and got breakfast at Spinida's Cafe. And just like the regular day, they went to the rescue team billboard for a list of Pokemon in danger or Dangerous Pokemon.

"Hmm..." said Pikachu.

"This time we'll try **this**!" shouted Pikachu.

Pikachu was pointing at a "Rescue Pikachu, Thunderwave Cave" mission.

"Are you sure that Zapdos won't appear?" said Piplup.

"Nah. I beat the game. He's at Amp Plains." said Pikachu.

"What? Beat the-" questioned Piplup.

"Never mind." interrupted Pikachu.

So, once again, they went on a rescue mission. The team travelled all the way to Thunderwave Cave. The Pokemon were easy for Pikachu to defeat, but not easy for Piplup. Piplup fainted once, but they stocked up on a revive seed from the Kecleon shop, so they were good to go. The Pikachu was getting near. Pikachu could tell because of the electrical currents he was sending out. Soon, they reached the Pikachu.

The Pikachu was almost falling off the cliff.

"Help!" screamed the Pikachu.

The rescue team brought him up without difficulty. They returned to Pokemon Square and got a reward. This time, they got a little money and a ton of useful items. Today, to them, was a good day. Soon, noon faded into sunset, and sunset faded into night. The Pikachu and Piplup walked into their home.

"Good Night, Pikachu." they said to each other.

A/N: Not the longest.. But at least there's paragraphs and no spelling mistakes!


	11. Telepathy and New Pokemon

**A "Dream" Come True** - _Chapter 11 - Telepathy and New Pokemon _テレパシーと新ポケモン

**Little Piplup's (Pippy) POV**

I have a special ability, that I will tell no one about. Yes, I am talking to you, reader. Do you want to hear about this special ability? It is called...

_Telepathy_.

Yes. I can communicate with Pokemon by my mind. I can also communicate through dreams. I do not anyone to hear about this, because it is weird, and abnormal. I cannot recall how I got this ability. I am still thinking about it to this day. I don't want to interrupt you, so you may continue your "story".

**Piplup and Pikachu's POV**

Pikachu woke up. Pikachu took in a deep breath and exhaled. He yawned.

"Well, at least there isn't a dream today." said Pikachu, smiling.

Piplup woke up too, and yawned.

"Yep." Piplup said, tired.

Pikachu and Piplup, as usual, went to the Pokemon Square. It was just 2 times they had been there, but it was already getting very repetitive for Pikachu and his friend, Piplup. The rescue team walked to Spinida's Cafe, for the usual breakfast.

"I would like two Breakfast meals." said Pikachu.

"Ok!" exclaimed the Spinida Cafe cashier.

"Wow. They sure are very enthusiastic!" whispered Pikachu.

**Cashier's POV**

"I hate this job. I only do this because I get paid to do it." said the Spinda, quietly, under his breath.

"What was that?" said the Boss.

"Uh, uh, nothing! I'm working, you see?" said Spinida in a rush.

Fortunately, the boss was nice, so he let him go.

**Pikachu and Piplup's POV**

Ah. I sure do love breakfast. I munched the Oran berry sandwich, the newest addition to the Spinida's Cafe menu. I kept eating it, until Piplup told me it was time to go. I sadly agreed. We ran to the Billboard, just like any other day, except this time, there were completely different Pokemon. We read tons of them.

"Wanted. Klinklang for murdering Pokemon."

"Help! Cubchoo stuck in Deep Forest."

"Get my lucky egg back! Tiny woods - Zorua."

These were new Pokemon to me. I had never played Pokemon Black and White.

"Umm... How about we pick the Zorua one? That seems safe." said Piplup, after being shocked by a couple of the jobs.

"Okay..." I said.

A/N: Chapter cut, fourth wall breaking, and B/W Pokemon! Short chapter, I know, but I'm tired. Don't expect me to write too much. I'm a **kid**!


	12. Zorua

**A "Dream" Come True** - _Chapter 12 - Zorua _ゾロア

**A/N: I'm sorry I haven't written a chapter in a while. I was a little busy.**

The rescue team entered Tiny Woods B1F. Pikachu and Piplup knew this was going to be a piece of cake. Wurmple, Pidgey, and Magikarp were easy Pokemon. Who could get lost in this place? They thought about that until they saw Zorua. Zorua was trapped inside something invisible. The rescue team couldn't see it.

"Get out of there!" Pikachu said.

"I can't, I'm trapped!" said Zorua.

"Is this some kind of joke?" said Pikachu.

Pikachu ran towards Zorua and crashed into an invisible forcefield.

"Oww..." said Pikachu.

A Mismaigus came out. It was the one that generated the invisible forcefield. Pikachu was mad. Pikachu sent out an Thunderbolt at the Mismaigus. Mismaigus was damaged, but only slightly. Mismaigus also had the forcefield protecting it. It was Piplup's turn. Piplup used a Water Gun on Mismaigus. It was almost dead.

"Finish it!" shouted Piplup.

The Pikachu gathered all it's energy, determination, and anger into one ball, and threw it forcefully. The result was big.

"BOOOOMMM!"

An explosion occured. The Mismaigus blasted out of the woods, never to be seen again.

"Pikachu!" said Piplup.

"What?" asked Pikachu.

"You just learned-" said Piplup, being interrupted.

**Game Text**

Pikachu and Company gained 5000 experience points each.

Pikachu leveled up.

"Cool! I learned a new attack!"

Pikachu learned Electro Ball!

Piplup leveled up!

"Oh boy! What do I get?"

Piplup learned Defense up!

"Aww, come on. Pikachu always gets the good stuff and I always get the crap." complained Piplup.

**Normal**

Pikachu rushed to Zorua. The young Zorua seemed to be injured. The Team took it back to the Pokemon Square. They fed it some Oran berries, and it was good to go. The Zorua was nervous for some reason.

"I-I-I Don't have a r-r-reward..." said Zorua.

"It's ok. At least we helped a Pokemon, right?" said Piplup.

"Yeah. I guess. Thanks for saving me!" said Zorua.

**Night**

The Pikachu and Piplup ran back to their house.

"Good night." they said to each other.

The Pikachu and Piplup slept well.

**A/N: I don't write much, either because I'm lazy, or that I just don't feel like it. Anyways, this is your chapter.**Edit


	13. The Pond

**A "Dream" Come True** - _Chapter 13 - The Pond_

**A/N: To all the professional writers on Fanfiction dot net, my chapters do seem very short. I'm going to try to improve my length. I also need to improve my plot, writing, story, and etc. I will also stick to revising my story.**

Pikachu and Piplup woke up with a usual morning. Go to cafe, go to billboard, go to job, go to reward, and go to sleep. It was a boring, repetitive and dull routine. Once in a while they would be happy to save a Pokemon, but that was it. Pikachu wondered when something would actually happen. On one fateful night, it happened.

**Pikachu's POV**

Remember how I was always wondering about that pond? I'm still wondering about it. The pond incident happened today. It was midnight, when suddenly I heard a loud noise. It sounded like a meteor. Nobody was awake, so I went and tracked down the source of the impact. It was the pond. I can't believe the place that I wanted to go to so bad was destroyed. However, a hole was there. Stairs leading down to something were there. I went down the hole and saw a white, bright, iridescent rock. It was a beautiful sight. I wondered what it was, when suddenly, a voice was heard.

"Welcome to Luminous Cave.. What do you seek?" said the voice.

"Who are you?" Pikachu asked.

"I am the rock, inside the cave..." it said.

"Where is this place and what is it's purpose?" asked Pikachu.

"This place is under the pond. It is called Luminous Cave. It will make the Pokemon inside shine with a bright, new future." said the Rock.

"What do you mean?" said Pikachu.

"One can only find out by attempting it.." said the Rock.

Pikachu decided to not attempt "it". Pikachu ran out of the cave, and into Pokemon Square. He ran into the Pikachu shaped house. Pikachu laid on the bed, and slept. He hoped no one would find out about this mysterious rock, and kept it a secret. He went to sleep, with another dream...

**Dream**

"One can only find out by attempting it.." said the Rock.

"Wait, why are you in my dream?" said Pikachu.

The voice suddenly sped up and repeated the sentence a dozen times, and the rock morphed into a nightmarish, scary face.

"AHHH!" said Pikachu.

**Piplup's POV**

I made a scary face at Pikachu, who was still asleep. Pikachu woke up and screamed.

"I guess we're going to start a whole new day, right?" said Piplup.

"Yeah..." said Pikachu, sighing.

**A/N: Is it long enough? Nope. Maybe not long enough. Anyways, this is your chapter for today! Have a nice day!**


	14. Zapdos

**A "Dream" Come True** - _Episode 14 - Zapdos _サンダー

**A/N: Do you know why I haven't written in a while? No, the story's not dead. I'm running out of ideas to put in and inspiration. Maybe I should read a fanfic to get ideas. This story is going to be finished, and WILL be finished. Sorry, I forgot the japanese in the last chapter. I shouldn't make this author's note too long, due to Fanfiction dot net's rule to put SHORT Author's Notes.**

Pikachu and Piplup walked to Spinida's Cafe. Pikachu looked down miserably and frowned.

"What's wrong?" asked Piplup.

"Oh, I'm getting bored of this routine. It's way too boring." said Pikachu.

"Not for me. But something may happen soon." she said.

Pikachu and Piplup, after finishing breakfast, went to the Billboard. Pikachu started examining the Billboard because he was bored. The billboard mostly consisted of wood, was about the size of a sign, had about 50 posts on it, and...

"Pikachu, I think we should pick this one." said Piplup.

"Huh? Ok." said Pikachu.

The mission said "Help! Magikarp stuck at Mt. Thunder Peak 3F!". Piplup instantly laughed out loud, but Pikachu remained serious.

"Piplup, Mt. Thunder Peak is where Zapdos lives. Forget Amp Plains, because that was a mistake." said Pikachu.

"The author is trying to-"

"Don't spoil it." said Pikachu645.

"Oh, ok. Let's go fight this dumb Zapdos!" said Piplup.

**Mt. Thunder**

Pikachu and Piplup went up the stairs, fighting electric Pokemon, and Piplup kept fainting. At least they had the revive seeds. Piplup used up all the revive seeds though. Piplup was weak in this dungeon. Pikachu and Piplup soon enough reached the Peak.

**Mt. Thunder Peak**

Piplup was nervous. Pikachu was ready to tease Zapdos.

"Who dares to step foot on my mou-" shouted Zapdos, fiercely, being interrupted.

"Shut up. We get it. I know the next thing you'll say." said Pikachu, annoyed.

"Who-" said Zapdos, getting interrupted.

**Battle**

Pikachu slapped Zapdos across the face and did a Quick Attack. The damage wasn't too much or too less. Piplup used Water Gun. It wasn't very effective. Zapdos used Slight Spark. It was super effective! Piplup fainted. Pikachu used Quick Attack. Zapdos was almost down. Zapdos used Thunder! It wasn't very effective Pikachu repeatedly used Quick Attack and Zapdos repeatedly used Thunder. Pikachu was left with 1 HP and Zapdos fainted. Pikachu quickly used a revive seed on Piplup.

**Game Text/Level Up**

Pikachu gained a level!

"Yeah! Now I'm stronger!"

Pikachu's stats went up significantly!

Piplup gained a level!

"I hate you, game."

Piplup's stats went up slightly.

**Pokemon Square**

Pikachu and Piplup saved the Magikarp.

"Thanks!" said Magikarp.

"In order to thank you, I give you this TM, Splash!" said Magikarp.

"Even if it's one of the weakest moves, it's still useful.. For some reason.." said Magikarp.

"Thanks!" said Piplup.

"We'll teach that to Piplup.." said Pikachu.

"Bye!" said Magikarp.

**Base**

Pikachu and Piplup went to thier beds. It was night time.

"It's been a long day." said Piplup.

"Yep, but not a long chapter for the Author." said Pikachu.

"Good night." they said to each other.

**A/N: This chapter sucked. Sorry. It was tiny compared to all you professional fanfic writers. :| Go and: Review! Flame! Congratulate! Give advice! Hate!**


	15. Moltres and Human

**A Dream Come True **– _Chapter 15 – Moltres _ファイヤー

**A/N: Why haven't I written in so long? I'll tell you one thing: I ran out of ideas and inspiration. I have told you this so many times already. Again, this story **_**will **_**be finished, so don't worry. Again, sorry for the inconvenience. My goal is to aim for 1,000 words. It will be over 1,000 words.****Note: There are 2 parts.**

Pikachu and Piplup headed to the Pokemon Square. They did the usual, which was go to Spinida's Café and eat. They also went to the billboard. Pikachu almost fell asleep.

"The weirdest thing that could happen is if we suddenly did a job that required us to fight Moltres!" said Piplup.

"And that happens… Now." Said Pikachu pointing at the only job on the Billboard.

"I guess we were late.." sighed Piplup.

**Blaze Mountain**

**A/N: I don't know if this is actually the name of it. **

Pikachu and Piplup looked at the dungeon. They were going to finish this dungeon, once and for all.

"It's showtime." Said Piplup, smiling.

Pikachu and Piplup went to the dungeon with ease. Pikachu stunned the enemies with thunder wave and Piplup used her water gun. They totally dominated the dungeon. Slugma were being defeated and Charmander had the fire on their tail disappear. Pikachu and Piplup made a great team. Slashing through the dungeon, they finally reached the Peak of the Blaze Mountain.

**Blaze Mountain Peak 1F-3F**

Pikachu and Piplup realized the enemies here were stronger, but they had only a little of the dungeon left to complete. They sometimes got minor injuries, but they were no match for Piplup's water gun. They even once defeated a Macargo! Pikachu could sense Moltres's blazing anger nearby.

**Blaze Mountain Peak (Final)**

Pikachu and Piplup had done it. They had ascended from the bottom of Blaze Mountain all the way up to the top. They weren't very impressed, but Moltres was.

"So you have reached the top of this mountain?" said Moltres, calmly.

"Prepare to feel my Blazing anger!" screamed Moltres, echoing across the valley.

**Battle Time**

Pikachu used a Thunderbolt! It did normal damage. Moltres was impressed by Pikachu's strength. Piplup used a water gun, and Moltres was knocked back. It did major damage. Pikachu used a Thunder wave to stun Moltres, rendering it hopeless, useless, and powerless. Piplup wrapped things up with a powerful water gun. It was super effective!

Moltres fainted, causing a loud boom sound, and made a hole in the ground.

**Leveling up! Oh boy!**

Pikachu leveled up!

"I can't wait for a new attack!"

Pikachu's stats went up slightly.

Piplup leveled up!

"Let's see what we have…"

Piplup learned Ice Beam!

"Whoa! Nice!" said Piplup, smiling.

"You got something good this time.." said Pikachu.

**Home**

Pikachu and Piplup were waiting for their reward… But, they soon realized they didn't rescue anyone, and instead just fought moltres.

"Don't tell me there was someone we needed to rescue…" said Piplup.

"Meh, Probably Not." Said Pikachu.

Pikachu and Piplup had a good night.

**A Dream Come True – Chapter 15 (Part 2) – Human **ヒトの

**Dream – Pikachu's POV**

Pikachu awoke… Well, was in a dream. Pikachu could hear his mom and saw his room. He dreamed of Home and the times when he was a human. He wondered why he was a Pokemon. He had this urge to go back to being a human, but who would help him with that? He hugged his mom and went to school.

**Piplup's POV**

I awoke with Pikachu on top of me, hugging me. Well, this is awkward. I told him to get up. He made a muffled noise.

"GET OFF OF ME!" said Piplup.

"AHH!" screamed Pikachu. "I was dreaming of hugging my mom!"

"Really?" said Piplup, smirking.

"Yeah.." replied Pikachu.

We went to the café to discuss his dream. It was a interesting story.

"Human? Oh, ok. Maybe the wise Whiscash at the pond can help." I said.

"Really?" Pikachu asked.

"I assume he can." Said Piplup.

"Let's go there, now." Said Pikachu.

Pikachu told me about some rock in a hole at the pond. I just shrugged and walked to the pond. The Whiscash and part of the lake were still there though.

"What do you desire?" asked the wise Whiscash.

"I need help and explanation. I was once a human, but became a Pokemon." Said Pikachu.

"Oh. So you're one of the chosen ones?" said Whiscash.

"The chosen what?" asked Pikachu.

"The Pokemon world is constantly changing and having disasters. The legendary Pokemon are sometimes going out of control. We need Pokemon to help, but for some reason, humans end up on this world and turn into Pokemon." said Whiscash.

"Oh, ok. I'm going to save the world!" said Pikachu, smiling.

"Well, Pokemon world." Said Pikachu.

"Thank you, Whiscash." Smiled Piplup. "Is there anyway we can repay you?" said Piplup.

"No. It's free!" said Wishcash.

Piplup and Pikachu thanked Whiscash once more. He had explained everything. Now Pikachu and Piplup knew everything, and why they could defeat the legendary birds. It all made sense now. They had uncovered a large part of their mystery, but there are still more mysteries to uncover.

"This morning was funny." Said Piplup.

"Don't remind me." Said Pikachu, secretly smiling.

"It's almost the end of the day, so why don't we relax?" requested Pikachu.

"Sure!" Piplup agreed.

Pikachu and Piplup ran around in their cozy house, playing tag, and laughing while at it. They were having a good time, but they knew they had to stop at night. It would soon turn dark, and they would have to do a rescue mission tomorrow. They had a good time until night struck. They had to sleep.

"I guess it's night time already." Said Pikachu.

"Yep." Said Piplup.

"Good night." Said Pikachu.

They slept well, and tomorrow was going to be a new, fresh day. Pikachu and Piplup couldn't wait for tomorrow.

**A/N: Yeah! 1,000 words! This chapter can finally be considered normal! Anyways, I hope you enjoyed! Review! This story is yet to be finished!**


	16. Earthquake

**A Dream Come True – **_Chapter 16 – Earthquake _地震

**A/N: Huh. Nobody is reading my fanfic. Might as well update it to get on the top. I was busy writing my crackfic yesterday. Today, I'm going to try to make 1,000 words my standard. I have more chapters, so be prepared. If 1,000 words was my standard, then this story would be 16,000 words long. Today I'm also going to try describing the location. **

**Midnight – Pikachu's POV**

What happened in the middle of the night? An earthquake happened. It was shaking the whole town up, including our house. Some wood fell, and the ground had cracks in it when we stepped outside. I know what happened and why it happened, but I don't want to spoil it. I might as well tell you guys. Groudon, the controller of the Ground, made an earthquake. I guess that would be our next destination.

**The Next Day – 3****rd**** Person View**

Pikachu and Piplup each woke up with a small breeze and looked around. The same yellow house that was shaped like a Pikachu. The house was empty, and Pikachu wanted to get furniture. Pikachu and Piplup finally went outside, to reveal a mess and lots of cracks in the ground.

"What happened?" Piplup screamed.

"Oh. An earthquake that happened last night struck." said Pikachu, calmly.

"What caused it?" said Piplup.

"Ah. Fine. I'll discuss it." sighed Pikachu.

"Groudon, the ground Pokemon did it. He was enraged for no reason. I think we should check on him, but we should stock up on items first." discussed Pikachu.

"Okay!" said Piplup, excited.

**Pokemon Square**

Pikachu and Piplup went into Pokemon Square. The usual shops were all there, like the Bank, Spinida Café, Kecleon Shop, and Kangashan Storage. Today, there were lots of Pokemon at Pokemon Square gathered up into a circle, discussing the earthquake. Pikachu and Piplup started off with the Kecleon shop.

"Welcome to the Kecleon Shop! It's a special Earthquake 50% off sale today! Gather up on some items!" exclaimed Kecleon.

"Umm.." said Piplup, browsing around for items.

"I would like 10 Oran berries, and 10 Revive Seeds." Piplup said.

"That would be 400 Poke, please?" said Kecleon.

"KA-CHING! You have bought 10 Oran berries and 10 Revive Seeds." the Kecleon said.

"Bye!" said Piplup.

Piplup and Pikachu then went to the Spinida Café. As usual, there was the brown wall, Oran Berries, and the 2 Spinida by the cashier. Still, they heard a lot of earthquake discussion.

"Dude, did you hear about the earthquake?" said a little Octillery.

"Yeah! It was massive!" said a Tentacool.

Pikachu and Piplup continued on, ordering a breakfast meal and eating their breakfast.

"Do you ever find it weird that we only eat one meal a day?" asked Pikachu.

"Umm. It never bothered me, but now that you think of it, yes." said Piplup.

"I think we should eat dinner next time." said Pikachu, munching on his delicious meal.

"What's that?" said Piplup, drinking water.

"Oh. When I was a human, we used to eat meals at set times of the day. For example, noon was lunch, and night was dinner." explained Pikachu.

"Okay." responded Piplup.

Piplup and Pikachu finished their breakfast. They went on their journey to find Groudon. Pikachu knew the way, so Pikachu was the leader.

**Outside Mt. Ground**

**A/N: This name is fail. I couldn't think of any.**

Pikachu and Piplup knew this was it. If they fainted, their mission was over. They knew there was no turning back. Unlike the legendary birds, Groudon was one of the strongest Pokemon in the world. His attack stat was high, and he was one of the main natural forces of the world. They prepared for it, though. They closed their eyes, and went into the Mountain.

**Mt. Ground 1F**

It was a piece of cake for Piplup, but not for Pikachu. Piplup instantly zoomed through the dungeon with her ice shard and water gun. Also, with Pikachu on her side, they had one of the strongest teams. Sometimes, a ground move knocked out Pikachu, but Piplup had 10 Revive seeds. Soon those 10 turned into 9, soon 7, and eventually 3. They were close to the Peak, and very close. They could feel the heat emanating from Groudon and his rage.

**Mt. Ground Peak 1F**

The dungeon was still easy for Piplup, but there were lava pools, everywhere. It was hot. It was a good thing that Pikachu only fainted two times, because Piplup had only 3 Revive seeds. On the last floor, they found the exit to the real peak. They courageously stepped up the floor.

**Mt. Ground Peak**

They were here. This was it. They saw a sleeping Groudon, and Piplup blasted a Water Gun, and added in a Ice Shard at the same time. The damage was slight. Groudon was strong. Soon, Groudon woke up, and the battle was on.

**Battle**

Piplup used Water Gun! Groudon suffered massive damage. Pikachu used Thunder Wave! It had no effect. Groudon used Earthquake! Piplup took minor damage. Pikachu fainted. Pikachu had a Revive seed! Pikachu was revived. Piplup used Water Gun! Groudon suffered even more damage. Pikachu prepared for the next attack. Groudon used earthquake. Pikachu jumped! Pikachu used Electric Ball! It doesn't affect foe Groudon. Piplup used Water Gun! Piplup quickly used another ice shard! Groudon suffered massive damage! Groudon fainted. Groudon finally calmed down and was back to normal.

**Level Up Time!**

Pikachu leveled up!

"I beat Groudon! Yeah!"

Pikachu stats rose massively.

Pikachu learned endure!

Piplup leveled up!

"Yay!"

Piplup stats rose less than Pikachu's stats rose, but it was still significant.

Piplup learned to buy more Revive seeds next time!

**A/N: :3**

**Spinida's Café**

Pikachu and Piplup went to the cashier. They ordered Pecha Berries instead. The Pikachu and Piplup ate Pecha Berries.

"So this is what dinner feels like… I'm tired now." yawned Piplup.

"Yeah. Dinner makes you sleepy, and that helps sleep." yawned Pikachu.

They walked back to base.

**Home**

It was a long day. They had to sleep.

"Good Night." they said to each other.

**A/N: Yay! 1,000 words is my standard. This story is probably going to be over 10,000 words long if I keep this going. Anyways, R&R(Or I think means review and review), and have a nice day. Concrit accepted.**


	17. Hard Rain

**A Dream Come True – **_Chapter 17 – Hard Rain _ハード雨

**A/N: Ah. Guess what's next. I don't even have to give a hint. It's a water Pokemon. Now do you know? Ugh, it's Kyogre. See the pattern? Okay, so I finally found out what R&R means. Read and review, which is very simple. But when I read Fanfics, I have nothing to say except "Nice Fanfic". Anyways, other than that, on with the story. **

**Midnight **

At late midnight, rain suddenly started to drizzle across the region. This was not gentle rain, but rather heavy rain. It was a harsh storm. There was a very strong wind and it almost seemed like a hurricane. The water droplets going against the roof made a tapping sound. Because of this sound, Pikachu stood awake for the whole night. Piplup, however, was a water type Pokemon, and enjoyed rain. Pikachu didn't get much sleep. Suddenly, a loud boom was heard, and it was clear that it was a thunderstorm. With no one to comfort Pikachu, he was afraid. The leaves on the ground were blowing everywhere, and it seemed like the thunderstorm would never end.

**The Next Day**

Pikachu woke up with bloodshot eyes. It was obvious that he didn't get much sleep. Piplup, however, woke up refreshed.

"Did you sleep at all last night?" asked Piplup.

"Nope. The thunderstorm kept me awake." said Pikachu.

"Ah. Okay. You can go back to sleep if you want." said Piplup.

"No thanks. I can use water." said Pikachu.

"And I'm going to help you." said Piplup, with a smile.

Piplup used a powerful water gun on Pikachu's face. Pikachu instantly recovered from the loss of sleep and became more awake. It was a big help, but Pikachu was startled. Like the usual routine, they walked to the Pokemon Square, and went inside the café. Everyone was gathered around, and talking about the rainstorm.

"Ah, just like yesterday, but with rain." thought Pikachu.

"Wait, if yesterday was Groudon, then today will be Ky-" thought Pikachu, being interrupted.

"Your breakfast is ready." shouted Piplup.

"Oh, ok. I was just thinking about something." said Pikachu.

"What is it?" asked Piplup, munching on her sandwich.

"If yesterday's earthquake was Groudon's fault, then today's storm must be Kyogre!" said Pikachu.

"Oh yeah… So we have to fight…" said Piplup.

"Kyogre. Yep." announced Pikachu.

Pikachu and Piplup stocked up on items. They did not use the oran berries at all, but they got more anyways, in case of hunger. They got 20 Revive seeds this time, since it was another legendary, and Piplup's lesson from last time. They set off to go to Kyogre.

**Undersea Cavern - Outside**

The entrance was underwater.

"How am I supposed to breathe?" asked Pikachu, frowning.

"Oh. Take this!" exclaimed Piplup, handing him a clear, iridescent air bubble.

"Okay?" said an unsure Pikachu, putting the bubble on anyway.

The team entered the dungeon.

**A/N: I can make dungeon names by myself! [Insert crickets here.] Okay, so it's not so amazing. I don't know is this is an actual name of a dungeon, but I'll stick with it anyways. This is my fanfiction world, after all.**

**Undersea Cavern B1F**

Pikachu was the best at this dungeon. He instantly went through the dungeon with no problems at all. All he had to do was use an electric ball, and an enemy would instantly be wiped out. Pikachu was surprised how an electric ball would work underwater. This was Pokemon after all, though. Piplup didn't do much work in this dungeon, though. Piplup just walked behind Pikachu. The Underwater Cavern was their first underground- or should I say, undersea dungeon. This dungeon was almost as easy as Mt. Ground.

**Deep Undersea Cavern B1F**

The water was getting deeper, and the Pokemon here had adapted to the darkness here. They had their own Deep-sea lights, and most of the Pokemon here were Carvahna. The Carvahna weren't hard, but their hard skin made it hard. **A/N: Get it? Hard skin? Hard? Ok. Another one of my unfunny puns. **It was as easy as the first floor though. They saw a giant hole, and they knew Kyogre would be here.

**Undersea Cavern – Secret Opening **

It was a secret opening. They went inside, revealing an awake Kyogre. They braced their selves for battle.

"So I heard you defeated all 3 birds and Groudon," said Kyogre. "But you are no match for me!

**Battle Time**

_Cue Epic Battle Song__** A/N:(I've never done this before.)**_

Pikachu used Electric Ball!

Kyogre suffered massive damage!

Piplup used Ice shard!

Kyogre suffered moderate damage!

Kyogre used Whirlpool!

Piplup was stuck in the whirlpool!

Piplup suffered some damage!

Pikachu used Electric Ball!

Kyogre suffered massive damage!

Piplup is still stuck in the whirlpool.

Piplup suffered some damage!

Kyogre used Current!

Pikachu suffered massive damage!

Pikachu finished it off with a powerful Electric Ball!

Kyogre suffered massive damage!

Kyogre fainted!

Piplup is still stuck in the whirlpool. -_-

**Level Up Time**

Pikachu leveled up!

"Yay!"

Pikachu's stats went up massively!

Piplup leveled up!

"Help me out of this whirlpool!"

Piplup's stats went up massively!

Piplup learned that Kyogre fainted, so that there shouldn't be any whirlpool.

**Spinida's Café**

Pikachu and Piplup were enjoying their Pecha berries for dinner.

"What did you eat as a human for dinner?" asked Piplup curiously.

"Sometimes, I ate this mixture of wheat strips and tomato sauce. It was called spaghetti." answered Pikachu.

"Okay. That's interesting!" exclaimed Piplup.

As soon as Piplup and Pikachu finished dinner, they went back to base.

**Home Sweet Home**

Pikachu and Piplup were on their beds.

"Good night." they said to each other.

**A/N: Okay, not quite even 2,000 words yet. I'll stick with 1,000 words, because it's long enough, and even 2,000 words is a challenge for me. I don't want to end the story too soon, so I am going to add a couple of filler chapters. SPOILER AHEAD! IF YOU LIKE SPOILERS, THAN CONTINUE. DON'T SAY I DIDN'T WARN YOU! Spoiler: ****After Rayquaza, the story ends. **


	18. 30 Missions and Unfinished Business

**A Dream Come True – **_Chapter 18 – 30 Missions - 30_ミッション

**A/N: Ok… So this is a new chapter. Hope you enjoy. It's a "filler chapter". Somebody told me to make the filler chapters funny, so I'll do that. :3 And how Pikachu couldn't defeat Kyogre so easily. Well, it takes a few super effective shots to defeat Kyogre in the game. **

**Home – 3****rd**** Person View**

Pikachu and Piplup woke up, refreshed. They realized they hadn't done much missions, so they set out and walked to the Billboard. The billboard had about 30 missions on it, so there were plenty. Pikachu and Piplup completed all of the missions in one day. Here are several of them.

**Deep Forest**

In this forest, they had to rescue a Mankey. It was a moderately easy mission, and they completed the mission and saved the Mankey in record time. Mankey gave them 500P and several gummies for it.

**Thunderwave Cave**

In this cave, they had to rescue a Magnemite. It was not an easy mission, since all of the Pokemon's moves in the dungeon were super effective against Piplup, and that nobody in their party had super effective moves. They eventually reached the floor that Magnemite was in. He gave them 10 gummies for the rescue mission.

**Shining River**

A Magikarp had just lost his precious stone, and it was the rescue team's mission to give back his item. Once the item was given back, he went to the pond and evolved into a Gyardos. He was so happy. The reward was the HM Waterfall.

**Desert Canyon**

In this canyon, a Wurmple was lost in a canyon. The Pokemon were all rock or ground type, so It was easy for Piplup. Pikachu kept fainting though. At the end, they rescued the Wurmple and returned it to his mother. The reward was a small amount of money.

**Haunted Ruins**

In this place, a Lampent was lost in it's own territory. Pikachu and Piplup were scared, so It took up half of the day. Pikachu and Piplup successfully rescued the Lampent though. The reward was a Thunderstone.

**Rescue Billboard**

Everybody in town was amazed how the Rescue Team did 30 missions in a day. Everybody started congratulating Piplup and Pikachu. The town didn't know about how Pikachu and Piplup defeated the legendary birds, Kyogre, and Groudon, so the Team told them about it. Some of them stared in disbelief as others started to cheer. As a reward from the town, they got their rank upgraded to a Gold. It was an impressive feat for such a small team. They had collected almost 3000 rescue points in a day.

**Behind a Bush**

"I see they are very impressive.." said a shadowed figure, peeking out of the bush.

"Yep. But can they stop us from wreaking havoc all over the world?" said another shadowed figure.

"I think no." said the other shadowed figure.

One of the mysterious Pokemon farted, and they became nervous. The two mysterious Pokemon ran away.

**A/N: What's a story without an antagonist? Pikachu and Piplup have some unfinished business to take care of. Also, I'm not the best at funny, so don't expect a very funny chapter.**

**A Dream Come True – **_Chapter 18 Part 2 – Unfinished Buisness _未完の仕事

**A/N: SUSPENSE!**

**Mysterious Pokemon's POV**

The two Pokemon walked across a metal floor, apparently in some kind of Headquarters.

"So those two were called Pikachu and Piplup, Black." said the mysterious Pokemon.

"Yep, White." said Black.

"Let's report to the boss." said White.

White and Black walked, and soon reached a metal door. It slid open for the two, to reveal a very long hallway, with a grand chair in front. The hallway was black, and it had a big conference table.

"You're late." said the Boss, sitting on a big chair.

"Sorry." said White and Black.

"Is that all you have got to say? Then tell me why you were late!" screamed the Boss.

"We saw this rescue team with a team of a Pikachu and a Piplup. They defeated all of the legendary birds plus Kyogre and Groudon, sir." reported Black.

"Oh. I see. We could capture them use their power for world domination!" exclaimed the Boss, with a nasty smirk.

"But you'll have to face the consequences for being late," whispered the Boss. "Like this!"

The boss called a group of Machoke to beat up White and Black. They were left with low health, wounded, and tired. The boss laughed maniacally as if he didn't care. The boss then told a group of Pokemon to catch Piplup and Pikachu.

"Come back with Pikachu and Piplup alive." said the Boss.

The boss hesitated.

"We will rule-" said the Boss, farting in the middle of the speech.

All the Pokemon laughed hard, and some couldn't breathe.

"Who put a whoopee cushion on my chair?" screamed the Boss.

All of the Pokemon in the room pointed at white.

"It wasn't me!" exclaimed White.

"I can clearly tell it was yours. It had the initial "W" on it!" exclaimed the boss. "Take him to the Torture Room. We've had enough trouble for today." said the Boss.

White, suddenly was taken to a room by a group of Pokemon.

**Home – 3****rd**** Person View**

Pikachu and Piplup were proud. Pikachu and Piplup went to sleep, unaware of the dangers they would encounter.

"Good night." they said to each other.

**Pikachu's Dream POV**

Pikachu had a dream where Piplup's brother appeared.

"Whoa! What are you doing in my dream?" said Pikachu.

"There's no time to explain. A group of Pokemon is going to capture you! You better run or fight, and wake Piplup up!"

The sudden rush of words surprised Pikachu. Pikachu woke up..

**A/N: Suspense. Gawd. This chapter is the most "violent" chapter I've written! In this chapter, I kind of let my imagination go wild. Whoops. It's more serious than funny now. Just to let you know, I have changed my mind about the "filler chapters". There is more story to go through! Anyways, R&R, or as I say, "review and review"! Have a nice day! **


	19. Team Corruption and Death

**A Dream Come True **–_ Chapter 19 – Team Corruption and Death_

**A/N: Again. Here it comes. The confession. I have writer's block, or whatever it's called. Here's why. I have Tennis everyday of the week, plus writing, plus piano, and plus a lot of other stuff. School is coming up around the corner, and a game called Terraria is taking up my time. I'm sorry I haven't written in a while. To make it up to you, I'll write chapters more often. (Everyday) Also, here's the four-part plan.**

**First, I'll write at least 2 times a week.**

**Second, my stories will be completed.**

**Third, I'll make the story more entertaining.**

**Fourth, I will try to stay as active as possible on Fanfiction dot net.**

**Also, if you're wondering, I'm on fanfiction dot net every night.**

**Wait a minute.. I haven't even put a disclaimer!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon. If I did, Magikarp would be a legendary.**

**On with the story.**

**3****rd**** Person View**

Pikachu woke up, very alert.

"Piplup! Wake up! A team of bad Pokemon are going to capture us!" screamed Pikachu. "IT WAS IN MY DREAM! The little Piplup told me! No joke!"

"WHOA!" said Piplup.

"Calm down. We'll get out." said Piplup.

Pikachu and Piplup ran out the door. A team of Machoke surrounded the house. Pikachu and Piplup were surrounded.

"Too late. We prepared." a Machoke laughed, maniacally.

"I'll kill you!" screamed Pikachu with all his hatred.

Pikachu used an Electro Ball on the Machoke. It hit really hard and Machoke was pushed all the way to the road.

"Run! There's no time! Go ahead! I'll take care of the Machoke!" said Pikachu.

"But I can't! You'll get killed!" said Piplup. "Just take these revive seeds!"

Piplup threw the seeds and ran for her life. Pikachu was left, alone. He was struggling against the Machoke. There were almost thirty of them. Pikachu used a Electro Ball repeatedly, and wiped out almost half of the team. The Machoke retaliated with a seismic toss and bruised Pikachu really bad. Pikachu had barely any life left. Pikachu went to grab the revive seeds, but one of the Machoke got it.

"Looking for this?" said a Machoke, hanging on to a revive seed.

"Yeah!" growled Pikachu.

Pikachu used an Electro Ball again, and wiped out 2 Machoke. However, as Pikachu prepared to use the move again, Pikachu was hit with another attack. He slowly began to lose life, and soon faded to black.

**Meanwhile..**

Piplup was at the Spinida Café. Piplup was eating a berry sandwich.

"Mmmm, OranBurger." said Piplup.

"Anyways, I wonder how Pikachu is doing!" said Piplup.

**Pikachu POV**

I woke up in a graveyard. The sky was dark, and everything was gray. I looked in front of me, and screamed in shock. The grave read "RIP Pikachu." I stared at it in utter disbelief. I was still staring at it.

"No. No. This can't be happening. I can't die." I thought.

Suddenly, a voice came.

"Is this what your fate is? Are you really going to accept this punishment? Why not go back? Your friend is there." a voice asked.

"N-no." I said, weakly.

"I must go back," thought Pikachu. "I can't leave Piplup behind."

"How about giving it another shot?" said the voice.

"Yes." I shouted.

Suddenly, a bright light enveloped me, and I saw a bunch of Machoke around me. They were beating me up and taking all my money. I used a tail whip, and lowered their defense. I took all my electrical energy and combined it into a ball. I threw it and destroyed all the Machoke.

"Yeah! Beat that, idiots!" said Pikachu enthusiastically.

"You're alive! Yay!" said Piplup, who was next to him.

"Of course!" said Pikachu, smiling.

The whole town joined in and celebrated Pikachu's victory.

**Boss's HQ POV**

My slaves have failed again. The force of the Pikachu was way too powerful. I can't let Team Corruption fail! The boss, who was a Sandile with extremely black sunglasses and a gray suit stared at the Machoke and spit on the ground.

"You guys are useless!" scolded Sandile.

"Get the Arceus out of here!" screamed Sandile.

The Machoke walked out of the room, all of them frowning and with their heads down. I laughed and coughed.

**Home POV**

Pikachu and Piplup were terribly tired for a short day. They yawned and went into bed.

"I hope there'll be no more trouble tomorrow." said Pikachu, smiling.

Piplup laughed.

"Yeah. Good night Pikachu." said Piplup.

"Good night Piplup." said Pikachu.

**A/N: Short chapter. Why? I'm really lazy and tired. Why? I only got 5 hours of sleep! Why? Because I had too much caffeine! Why? Because I drank too much Milk Tea! What the hell is that? Search it up!**

**Anyways, R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R and R! Lol. Have a nice day!**


	20. The Final Trial

**A Dream Come True **_– Chapter 20 - The Final Trial_

**A/N: Yeah. Remember what I said about an chapter everyday? That may not happen always. The second I open Terraria, I'm addicted and stuck in for 6+ hours. They add nicotine in there! Anyways, switch topic. I have let my imagination run wild (again) in the previous chapter. I do it so often that even the story is becoming crazy. O_O I'm going to try to put some humor in this chapter. Wait, I haven't put the disclaimer yet!**

***Claps Hands Twice***

**Pikachu: Disclaimer: Pikachu645 does not own Pokemon. If he did, Ash would actually be 12 right now, and Brock would stay.**

**I don't want to waste too much time, so on with the story.**

**Sandile's POV**

I was looking for ways to capture Pikachu and Piplup. I've tried a group, and nothing else. There must be a way. Maybe we can give up on them and capture Rayquaza. Raquzaza should be much stronger. Meh. I'm going to send a letter to Pikachu and Piplup about this. Later.

"Army!" shouted Sandile.

"What?" they said, staring at Sandile.

"I need you to go capture Rayquaza on the Sky Tower. Now. Take this giant bag." said Sandile, throwing a giant bag at the army.

"Yes sir!" said the army.

The army marched out of the room and Sandile hoped they would be successful in the capture. Sandile just stood there and hoped.

**Home – Way, Way, Way Later**

Pikachu and Piplup woke up really late for some reason. Pikachu went into the mailbox, and found a letter from a mysterious Team Corruption "Sandile". He read it.

_To: Pikachu and Piplup_

_I have given up on capturing you guys. Now I'm on the way to capture Rayquaza! My world domination will be certain! What? Want to stop me? Come and get us!_

Pikachu stared at the paper.

"Piplup, we've got some work to do." said Pikachu.

Pikachu and Piplup needed something to fly up to sky tower, which was in the sky. Pikachu and Piplup found a Swablu and asked for help. Pikachu and Piplup were at Sky Tower very soon. They thanked Swablu and set off on their journey.

**Sky Tower**

Pikachu and Piplup were finally in Sky Tower. Such a short time, and they were already fighting Rayquaza. The Sky Tower had mostly lFying Pokemon, so it was a piece of cake for Pikachu. On the other hand, it was moderately hard for Piplup. Along the way, there were several Machokes guarding the way. For Piplup, it was easy because of Peck, which is super effective on Fighting Pokemon. All in all, the dungeon was easy. They were almost reaching the final floor. As they ascended, they felt the air gradually become thinner, and Rayquaza was so close that he could be felt. Pikachu and Piplup were at the Peak. As they looked ahead, they saw Team Corruption, and Rayquaza in a giant bag.

**The Final Trial – A/N: Pikmin Reference! (Whatever.)**

"Hey, it's those kids!" shouted a Machoke.

"Wow. They're stupid enough to come here and try to save Rayquaza!" shouted another Machoke.

"Come and get us, Penguin and Mouse!" screamed another Machoke.

The battle was just getting started. Piplup was using her Peck to wipe out a load of Machokes, and Pikachu kept repetitively using Electro Ball. In less than 5 minutes, all of them were on the ground, dead. Pikachu and Piplup did a short victory cry, and saw a shadow heading towards them.

It was Sandile. It was the boss of Team Corruption, which Pikachu and Piplup knew by now.

"Very impressive," said Sandile. "You have managed to wipe out my army.

"There is only one choice left. That would be to fight you myself!" screamed Sandile.

"Bring it on, Sandy Alligator Thing!" shouted Pikachu.

**Sandile Battle**

Pikachu used Electro Ball!

It had no effect on Foe Sandile.

Piplup used Water Gun.

It was super effective!

Sandile used Sandstorm!

Suddenly, a Sandstorm whipped up!

Pikachu and Piplup were buffeted by the sandstorm!

Pikachu used tackle!

It wasn't very effective.

Piplup used Water Gun!

It was super effective!

Sandile used earthquake!

Pikachu took major damage!

Piplup took mild damage!

Piplup used Water Gun.

It was super effective!

Sandile fainted!

**Level Up**

Everyone leveled up.

Stats raised by a lot.

**The Real Final Trial**

Pikachu and Piplup were tired. Rayquaza was stuck in a bag. They helped Rayquaza out of the bag, and Rayquaza was happy.

"Thank you for helping me." said Rayquaza.

"It was no big deal! It was easy!" said Pikachu.

"But there is one thing I would like to ask you," said Rayquaza. "Do you want to take the Final Test and try to beat me?"

"Yes." said Pikachu.

**Final Battle**

Rayquaza used sunny day!

Birds chirped and the sky was clear. **(A/N: What? Humor!)**

Pikachu used Thunderbolt!

It wasn't very effective.

Piplup used Ice Shard!

It was super effective!

Rayquaza took minor damage.

Rayquaza used Blizzard!

Piplup took Major damage!

Pikachu took Major damage!

Piplup used an Oran Berry and split it.

Piplup's health was maxed out!

Pikachu's health was maxed out!

Rayquaza used tail whip!

Rayquaza's tail was so long, Piplup and Pikachu could dodge it because it took so much time to swing! **(A/N: More humor!)**

Piplup used Ice Shard!

Rayquaza is still trying to use tail whip. **(A/N: Wow.)**

Rayquaza took Major damage.

Pikachu used tackle!

Pikachu was hit by Rayquaza's tail!

Pikachu took 1 damage.

Rayquaza is tired because of tail whip.

Rayquaza must recharge!

Piplup used Ice Shard!

Rayquaza fainted!

**After**

Pikachu and Piplup were tired. They were ready for bed. Rayquaza was amazed at how Pikachu and Piplup had so much Power. Pikachu and Piplup went back home and went into bed.

**Home**

Today had been a long day. Pikachu and Piplup jumped onto their pillows.

"Good night." they said to each other.

**A/N: Finally! A normal chapter, with humor, and complete with two action-packed battles! Ah. Anyways, R&R&R&R&R&R- you get what I mean.**


	21. The Last Day and The Time Has Come

**A Dream Come True **_– Episode 21 – The Last Day _

**A/N: Already? Yeah. Since this is the finale, I plan to make it longer. But wait! Shouldn't a real fanfic be at least 30 chapters long? Well, this one is an exceptional fanfic. By exceptional, I mean an exception, not great. I am ending this. Right now. Also, it's not easy to write 1 chapter per day. XD**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon. If I did, there would be a Pokemon Game produced every month, and ROM hacks would be legal.**

Pikachu and Pikachu woke up. They had saved the world and defeated Team Corruption. The town suddenly crowded around Pikachu and Piplup and cheered again. Pikachu and Piplup were surprised. The town thanked them for everything. Right after the party, Pikachu realized something. Pikachu realized that if he saved the world already, then he has to return to the real world.

"Piplup." said Pikachu.

"What?" asked Piplup.

"Remember what Whiscash said about saving the world?" asked Pikachu.

"Yes." replied Piplup.

"If you save the world, and your job is done, there is no reason to stay here." said Pikachu. "That means that I'll have to go soon."

"What? Can't you at least stay for one day?" asked Piplup.

"I guess." said Pikachu.

Pikachu and Piplup went to Spinida's Café, as always. This time, Pikachu and Piplup ordered 10 sandwiches. Piplup ate 9 of them, and Pikachu ate 1.

"God! How much did you eat?" asked Pikachu, in shock.

"Oh. I ate only 9 of them. I'm up for more." replied Piplup, calmly.

Pikachu stared at Piplup like he'd seen a ghost. After 20 more sandwiches, they head out of the Café. Piplup was as fat as a Snorlax, and Pikachu was robbed of all his money. But luckily, Spinida gave Pikachu a discount for how many sandwiches Piplup had eaten. Pikachu thanked Spinida. Pikachu and Piplup then splashed around in the pond. All the Magikarp were scared away, and it almost flooded the path. They found a waterfall, and went through it. Piplup found a secret passage to a dungeon. They decided not to go. Pikachu and Piplup marched up to the Billboard and checked for any missions. It turned out there were none, and they were surprised.

"Why aren't there any missions?" said Pikachu.

"That's because maybe you defeated Team Corruption and all the Legendaries, and scared away all the criminals and outlaws." said Piplup.

"Ok!" said Pikachu.

**Home**

Pikachu and Piplup had spent most of their day already. It was already afternoon. The sun was beginning to fall, and the sky was about to turn dark. They were exhausted, even though they had done few things. They spent the rest of their day discussing things.

"How did you eat so much sandwiches?" asked Pikachu.

"I don't know. Ask my belly." said Piplup, jokingly.

Pikachu literally talked to Piplup's belly.

"Oh. Your belly is not saying anything." said Pikachu.

"No! Don't take it literally!" laughed Piplup.

Pikachu and Piplup discussed so much, that by the time that they were done discussing things, it was already night. Pikachu and Piplup went outside.

**A Dream Come True **_– Episode 21 – Part 2 – The Time Has Come_

It was time. They went to the pond and talked to Whiscash.

"So the time has come," announced Whiscash. "Do you choose to stay here, or depart to your original world?"

"I choose to depart." announced Pikachu.

"Alright, then." said Whiscash.

Suddenly, a rainbow of colors surrounded Pikachu and formed a yellow, iridescent ball. It floated up into the sky, leaving a trail of stars behind. The other town Pokemon came to check what was going on, and was amazed. The Pokemon were sad that he already went home, and realized how short it had been. Anyway, they had to wave the Pikachu goodbye.

"Bye!" everyone said.

As Pikachu floated up into the atmosphere, he could see the Pokemon gathered in a circle, saying goodbye. He was almost in space. At the last second, Pikachu waved goodbye. He was departing. Pikachu floated up into space. He thought of all the fun times he had with Piplup. But, there was no turning back now. This was the point of no return. The outside of the ball caught on fire, and he travelled into space at an alarming speed. He saw these scrolling letters.

**Credits**

Pokemon/Creatures inc – For creating Pokemon

Pikachu645 – Planning

Pikachu645 – Writing

Fanfiction – Hosting my story

Pokemon Fanfic Writers – Thanks for the inspiration!

Suddenly, a flash of white light appeared. He was in his bed, at home, with his mother sitting in a chair.

"You're awake!" said his Mom.

"Mom!" said he said.

"I was so worried! I thought you were dead!" said his mom.

He stood up, and told his mom about his Pokemon journey…

**The End?**

**A/N: This was a short story! How did you like it? Hate it? Screamed at it? I hope you enjoyed it. I am not the best writer, as I am only a kid, so I hope you liked it. Anyways, R&R&R&R&R&R! Have a good day!**

**-Pikachu645**


	22. Status Update 8 23 2011

**A/N: Status Update – 8/23/2011**

**School is almost back in session, and that means I can't use the computer on weekdays. Expect a slow updating story.**


End file.
